Broken Barrier Before The Break
by Biohazerd
Summary: Man kind has many secrets on our world, out of all we solve one of our biggest secrets is in the past we forgot and the people who remember. The few who carry this secret ofter disregard it as a dream of imagination, yet as the old saying goes "Truth is woven in fiction, no madder how old or new".
1. Armaggedon

T Nothingness… All life is said by both religion and science to have come from an eternal dark nothingness. Hard to believe that all we see was once nothing, science tells of a massive on-going explosion that brought life into existence, religion tells how god created life with no more than his voice. Both are wrong, yet truth is still weaved into them, god did not create existence, war did. The opposing sides eternal and powerful were only known as The Being of Light and The Being of Darkness. Two powerful forces engaged in a seemingly endless war. However like all wars it ended in death, from this the birth of creation and the thirty elements of life, though without bodies the Beings looked after creation in the forms of energy, creating and forming all life and life's overseer, Child. One creation both the Beings and Child saw as the most prequel of them all was one that they called Humanity, they were different they had imagination and with this had the power to create and discover far beyond what any other creation could. Existence was at peace and all was quiet and still until the day a group known as The Antiexistent with the soul goal of sending all of creation back into nothingness, they began a war with all of creation, but creation would not go down without a fight and their weapon against this new enemy was the Nonexistent humans chosen to obtain the powers of the elements of life and creation itself. The war was fought on all corners of creation no ware was safe, no one was safe from the violence and blood shed of war. Even in the current state creation lays in, dormant in the war between the Nonexistent and Antiexistent still wage on even as the world falls into Armageddon or rather rebirth.

Chapter 1 Armageddon

Cold is universal, even in the warm state of California the cold finds it's way in during the fall and winter times. Within this state is a school, San Diro High School not too far from the border between California and Tijuana, the twelve buildings for students, faculty and other staff stand made of brick with few windows in the cold air. The third building, the library sits with several stone benches in the front of the building one of the students, a white boy, dark brown hair and eyes, tall, dressed in a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans holds a book wrapped in duct tape reads out loud with all thoughts on the words. "Donec occidit sol requiescat… shit this spell is going to be the death of me".

Another boy approaches the one on the bench, black hair and brown eyes with eyeglasses; dressed in light blue jeans, light blue hoodie with the schools name across the back. "Hey Chris, so today is…".

"Ya, the day shit hits the fan Ceasar".

"This is it to late back out of this".

"Yes, even if it wasn't you're a Nonexistent just like the rest of us so this was going to bit you in the ass sooner or later".

"I've only been connecting properly for several months and now I'm gonna fight in war".

"So will the rest of humanity, were just at the front lines".

"And that's supposed too help"!?

"No, but magic has been back for a wile, sort of but this will be a major jump in power for everyone".

"So how does this work".

"Cum nox mutatur in diem mundi restets, meaning when the night turns to day the world resets".

"And I give a fuck why"?

"In order for power for the realms of any kind to come back to earth a full day must pass so the world can 'reset' and the power come back like it never left".

"And how does that affect the people"?

"Magic, there are three types of magic users, aura, genetic and hybrid. Aura user's means that magic has chosen them and lets them use it. Genetic means well it runs in the family. And finally Hybrid the most powerful form of magic there is the powers of their blood line as well as magic choosing them like you and me, not as rare as you think but very unstable and hard to control".

"I know the types but is it in them already, or"?

"Not yet in about". Chris reaches into his right jean pocket pulling out his phone to check the time then places it back. "Its eight-fifty-three, in seven more minutes twenty four hours will have officially passed and shit will hit the fan".

When Chris puts the phone back in his pocket he and Ceasar get hit upside the head suddenly, when they turn around a Latino boy dressed in all black hair included with light blue eyes. "Sup bitches"!?

"Jose 'Armageddon' in going to start in like… six minutes by now is going to happen and you can't act serious can you"? Chris ranted.

"Exactly". Jose responded.

"You… son of a bitch like you would ever change" Chris closes his book and places it into his bag, Jose jumps over the bench to join the front of the group. "So what should we expect? The barriers we opened shouldn't bring shadow creatures over so just angels, demons, and magical crap right"?

"Ya, you handled the magic one and I handled the other one, surprised that idea worked opening two at the same time was a long shot".

"But the safest in the long run, better to have two means of attack and defense". Chris said.

"I uh hate to be 'that guy' but how much longer until you know, shit hits the fan". Ceasar said in a worried tone of voice.

"oh, uhh". Chris pulls out his phone again checking the time then places his phone back into his pocket. "Oh, in about… now".

Not a second after, the sky becomes engulfed in a blinding light, the earth cracks and shakes with the sent of sulfur lifting into the air, and all the plants and many people begin to glow, some from their skin and others from the space around them. When all settles an eerie silence falls upon the school, many people now show physical changes, some small, some major. Ceasar himself finds lines of neon green lights lined across his skin like computer wires.

"Well, this is… AWESOME"! Ceasar said with extreme enthusiasm.

"I don't think other people are so enthusiastic about the magical changes". Jose points to the large crowds of people, some attempting to understand, others appear to ether be panicking or passed out from the shock of things. "Should we explain"?

"No time, look"! Chris points into the sky, when Jose and Ceasar look, five of what appear to be dragons flying high in the sky circling the school, despite the height barely able to make out each dragon seems to have a 'rider' of sorts a-top each of their heads. "Shit".

"What the fuck are those"? Jose said.

"Fire Raiders, a form of dragon tamers but they aren't peaceful, wow I'm surprised they got hear so fast after getting thrown out of the magic realm". Chris replied. "Get everyone into the gym, Ceasar you put up a barrier… you have your spell book right"?

"uh…" Ceasar quickly goes through his backpack, pulling out a worn composition book. "Right hear".

"Souls cry barrier spell, as long as the people on the inside are afraid it will hold, GO"!

Jose and Ceasar run off gathering crowds of people to the gym, Chris stands still amongst the panic looking up towards the Fire Raiders. "You had to have sent by someone, you bastards never leave your camps with this many of your people".

"He warned us about you before we took the job". The scene suddenly finds Chris standing on one of the dragon in front of its rider, a dirty man dressed in torn leather clothing with a helmet that looks as if his hair is on fire. "If I'm correct you're… Jose"?

"Wrong its Chris, I know your people only travel in this big a pack when theirs lots of rem involved".

"Not just rem, we were told that when we came to this world we come to this place, kill you three, and claim this land for us"! The raider lifts one hand; the other raiders fly up to him pointing what look like skulls on sticks, the eyes of the skulls glow with a blinding hellish light as the mouths open wide showing a small ball of fire at the tip of the jaw. "We going to do this the easy way or th…".

Down in the raider's chest, puncturing into the chest and out of his back Chris's right arm sticking out like a sword, changed into a pitch black claw all the way down to his shoulder, the raider's blood dripping down the talon like fingers on Chris's hand. "I have killed very few people in the realms, in this world you are the first blood I've spilled, you may not be the last but you're in the hand full". Chris pulls his arm out of the raider's chest, his lifeless body falls from his dragon hitting the ground in a loud splat of broken bones and spewing blood. "The rest of you, leave with you tails between you're legs and hearts still beating or you can drop sixty feet like your friend their and I get some new pets".

"What makes you think our dragons will obey you"!? One of the raiders yelled out, gaining applause from the others around him.

"Well let's see, you train you're dragons to obey the Alfa male, both the Alfa dragon and Alfa rider. The Demy Alfas are the ones sent to lead out on parties like this one and from what I can tell your friend was the only one with a fancy helmet meaning he was this groups Demy Alfa, right"?

The rest of the raiders look back and forth at each other nervously before looking back to Chris. "S.. so what"?

"Well correct me if I'm wrong hear but by killing the Demy Alfa you and you're dragons have no leader and with that being done since I am the only one on top of the Dragon Demy Alfa, your dragons now believe me to be the leader". Chris raises his right hand turning it upside-down, the dragons do the same with their heads tossing their riders off. In a haze of smoke the raiders vanish as they fell down leaving only their skulls on sticks falling down to the ground. "Damn cowards just like them to teleport when things get dicey, alright then boys to the football field you look tired".

After the now former raider dragons have been placed to rest in the football and base ball fields some time passed before any and all people in and/or near the school when the raiders came now sit amongst themselves in the gym. Despite being over crowded not a single person is talking, not even a whisper. After several minutes pass Chris, Jose and Ceasar stand in the center of the room, each holding a microphone hooked up to the speakers used during school assemblies, Chris tests the microphone and begins to speak to break the quietness.

"Well, this was a surprise to everyone wasn't it"? Several people in the audience stand and speak one after another in sequence.

The first to speak is a boy, skin changed, appearing like scales, dressed in a red shirt and grey shorts. "Uh, what the fuck happened to us"!?

The second to speak is a girl, no physical changes, dressed in a small pink blouse and white skirt. "How the hell did you fight off those… those dragon things, I saw something fall of off one and splat, was that a person, did you kill him"!?

The rest of the crowd starts up in a panic; screams and fear fill the room, at the height of the crowd's panic Ceasar pulls one of the skulls on sticks out pointing it to the roof, a large blast of fire rises from the mouth of the skull. The crowd sits still on the seats of the gym after the fire and smoke leaves into the air allowing Chris to speak.

"Now that you are quiet, and I am sorry Ceasar may have over reacted but now down to business. To answer the first question, what happened to you all that changed physically you are what we call hybrid magic users, people who are born into a magical bloodline and have been chosen by magic to be allowed use. It may seem hard to understand but let me finish, the ones who have not are ether genetic, born into magic, aura the ones magic chose to use or you can't use magic in general, as for that last question". Chris breaths in deeply speaking his response to the crowed. "Yes, I killed a person. But I promise you the blood I have on my hand from that 'guy' is a piece of spit compared to the blood he had"!

Ceasar turns over to Chris, confused and nervous. "How much of a difference in blood Chris"?

"Mine is a spit, his was enough to flood this gym to the roof".

The crowd talks amongst themselves for a brief moment before the girl from earlier speak up again. "If what you say is true, then will we get blood on our hands"?

Chris looks at the floor, pondering from the question asked, after a minute Chris looks back up to answer. "If you do not wish to fight then you do not have to fight, but if you wish to fight then you can help us protect this place".

The crowd looks back and forth confused and fearful until finally one of the teachers, a gym couch, no physical changes in a blue jacket and black jeans speaks up. "What do you mean protect this place"?

"As much as I hat to admit this but this world of magic and Ect's soon to come is all too new to humanity for people to survive, alone that is. This school is practically a fort by itself; with proper training we can make this a 'home' of sorts. Now I'm sure all of you are worried about your family out their, so after enough people have developed their magic well enough to fight we can go out in small parties searching for food, people and Ect's".

Unseen to Chris or the others someone from the crowd yells out another question. "Do you really expect us to live hear"!?

"Look, if you want to go then the gate, door whatever is open, but your death is not our responsibility"! Jose shouted in anger to the audience making them talk below their breaths.

"Jose"! Chris turned to Jose, the two giving hateful stairs towards one another till Jose turns away and Chris responds to the answer and question.

"As much as I hate to agree Jose is right, the doors are open if you want to leave and you can at any time but we will supply the leaving member with some means of survival, all I can say afterwards is may god or something have mercy on your soul".

The crowed all talks back and forth for several minutes but the feeling of time passing by made the event feel like hours. After the crowed settles some one in the crowed also unseen by anyone speaks up. "So, what do we do"?

"In order to properly protect the school I'm going to need the help of as many hybrid magic users, that's you physically changed people, to help form a magic barrier around the school to keep things like those dragons out, I have the perfect spell but I need help to cast it, my magic now isn't strong enough to cast it, and to make it big enough to cover the whole school many magic users will be needed, as for supplies Jose and Ceasar are going to go out to find supplies and trust me just these two will be able to bring more than enough crap for us to live hear, and hopefully people".

The first boy to speak scales and all stands up again and asks one final question. "One last thing, who and what are you three and how do you know all of this"?

Chris, Ceasar and Jose almost hesitate to respond but once again Chris answers. "What are we you ask, well… to put it shortly we are the Nonexistent, we well 'exist' for one soul reason, to return existence back to the way it was and remove the Antiexistent from creation once and for all. As for how we know all of this magic and combat well, it comes with the job… sort-of, I will explain more latter but right now first things first we need to put up this spell". Chris turns to Jose and Ceasar. "Well, go, loot, scavenge, what ever you want to call it go get sleeping supplies, meds, food, and weapons if possible".

"Right". Ceasar said, running out the door at a surprisingly fast speed till he is no longer seen.

"Wait, I don't have much of my abilities yet Chris, how will I get around until then"? Jose said.

Chris ponders the question, and then turns Jose around showing the abandoned still usable cars outside. "Joy ride".

Jose smiles then run out the door yelling. "Yes, the apocalypse is fun again"!

Chris shakes his head with slight laughter as Jose disappears from sight. He then turns over to the audience and rubs his hands together. "Alright then, who wants to cast their first major barrier spell"?


	2. New world: Part one

Chapter 2

The Settlement

Jose sits within the drivers seat of his 'borrowed' vehicle, a medium sized dark blue pick up truck with a dent on the right5 side of the tail gate. Ceaser sits in the passenger seat starring out out the side window. Since they started driving from the school all that has been on the road are crashed cars piled on top of one another, the ground stained in oil and large half dried pools of blood.

Ceasar finally breaks the silence between them. "Did he lie?"

"What?" Jose responded.

"Chris, he said no casualties, look around if these aren't casualties then what?"

"Chris has his ways of keeping people alive, remember he said if there are casualties then no one gets left behind, dead or alive."

"He did, right… but how?"

"Is that why anyone who and if they leave the school not 'your' problem?"

Jose turns over to Ceasar then back to the road. "That is how I have always been, Chris… Chris might have been through worse on both ends yet he still has hope for all of humanity and what may try to destroy it I don't know why but then again I don't know a lot of things."

"What has Chris been through, exactly?" 

"It's a long story and not even Chris has told me all of it, just the parts that mattered according to him."

"Like?"

"Too put it briefly, well did Chris tell you about Andy?"

"A little."

"Betrayed and tortured by his best friend, experimented on like a lab rat, created to be a weapon of great destruction by the Antiexistent and his past life awoken by it all trying to gain control of his mind and body every second of every day, saw his masters and teachers in magic killed and burned alive, I don't even know what the hell happened to him hear but then again we all have our scares and not all of them should be shown."

"… What about yours?"

"Like I said, some scares should not be shown, ever."

Ceasar looks out the window, noticing a highway exit. "Over their."

"I see that smart ass."

"And the moments gone."

"Thank creation for that!"

Chris stands amongst a group of five people, three of witch appear completely normal, the other two; the lizard boy from the gym, a girl pink top and blue jeans with cat ears, tail and claws. "Alright then now what do you all think you know about magic?"

The girl with the feline accessories speaks. "... We say a bunch of magic words from an old book?"

"Yes and no, next answer."

A boy dressed in a large black jacket with dark blue sweat pants speak. "We get some odd ingredients and uh." He stops speaking and remains silent.

Chris can tell from the look on the boy's face that he is mostly guessing. "Not for this particular spell. Anything else? Anything?" Chris looks around and reads the expressions on the others faces, they all say the same thing 'Like I know!'

"Well then this is sad. The first guess was good and yes some spells require special materials to work but all we need for this barrier spell to work are three things; an idea, concentration and obviously magic. We all have magic so we are all good their so what we need is the idea, what kind of barrier do we want to create?"

"A big one." The lizard boy yells out.

"Yes, yes one big enough to cover the entire school. What else?"

"Impenetrable!" A girl, completely normal looking dressed in a light blue hooded jacket and skinny jeans yells.

"Not completely! What we need is a barrier that will let certain people come in and out wile keeping the bad stuff out entirely. What kind of barrier would that be?" Once again the others faces remain blank. "It's a little something I like to call a personnel recognition barrier. It is exactly what it sounds like it scans a person or persons within a mile of so of it and if they are unrecognized they are denied entry and if they come within a certain perimeter passed the no entry zone the barrier sends out a warning to who ever is assigned watch and they must handle it from their."

"How do people get entrance if they don't have it?" The feline girl asks.

"That is actually pretty easy, all that is needed is the 'Admin password' then say scan the nearest people and it will add them into the 'logs'.'

"Logs?" The feline girl questioned.

"Like every living creature magic evolves with time, but the old still is usable. Ergo the modern magic used today can be seen as an app and you are the phone or tablet what ever you use." As Chris looked around he saw that they half understood his explanation. "Did you at least get the jest of it?" They all nodded. "Good! Now remember picture the barrier we discussed and I will channel that thought into reality."

"So we aren't really doing anything?" The feline girl asked.

"You are, you are creating a thought. The first and important step in creating anything, later I will teach you how to manifest it but for now I will take care of that." Chris moved everyone into a circle, he stood in the center and held his hands close together but not touching.

"So what now?" The lizard boy asked.

"Think about that barrier." Several seconds pass and suddenly small beams of light start to float around Chris and travel to the space between his hands forming an orb of light, expanding and glowing brighter. Everyone in the group stands in aw as the magic orb Chris now holds, Chris holds the orb above him and it starts to float upward into the air then bolts high into the air followed by a clear field of energy forming around the school campus. "And that should just about do it."

Jose and Ceasar walk around several store fronts looking in from the broken windows and half raided stores.

"Damn this all went to hell fast." Jose said.

"I'll say, but it's reasonable for normal people." Ceasar responded.

"Yeah for normal people."

"So what store should we raid first?"

"The big and obvious store." Jose points over to Wal-Mart. The store parking lot flooded in wrecked cars and misalliance merchandise from the store.

"No! Rule one in any apocalypse never go into the super stores!"

"Relax that's why I want to go in, screw the rules!"

"You are an anarchist!"

"That is probably true."

"Well then why not, I've got reaper magic plus techno magic so I'm good, you?"

"Not all of my abilities are hear, mostly increased physical strength and some other stuff I'm not sure of yet."

"Well if your ready lets go."

The two run over to Wal-Mart and enter, to their surprise it is not as destroyed and raided as they had thought. 'Well damn most of the stuff is still hear!" Ceaser said.

"Still could be trouble, I'll go find the hunting department you go find bedding and nonperishable foods." Jose pointed Ceaser over to the groceries wile he runs to the back area of the store. "Please have guns, please have guns." Jose muttered under his breath as he more jogged than ran over to the back Upon arriving in hunting and sporting goods Jose found several bodies lay about retitled in what looked like shrapnel. "What the?"

The sound of gun fire echos in the store as Jose drops to the floor in defense, when he peeks out what was once part of a display for pocket knifes rolls over trashed and broken. "I know your under their! Get out!" The voice sounded frail and elderly yet masculine all at once. "If your one of those freaks with the different looking body and freaky powers you best get before I shoot!"

"What about these people did you let them get!?"

"They where running right at me I had no choice!"

"They were scared! They might have looked like monsters but murder is what makes the monsters in this world now!"

"Shut up!" Another shot was fired hitting the top of the display case Jose ducked behind.

"I've been in war boy and I've seen hell before but nothing like this! If this is the end of everything the Apocalypse then I'm taking as many of these freaks as I can with me!" Another shot was fired barley missing Jose's left shoulder.

"That is the biggest problem with you humanity you know! When you think It's the end you think that's it, well guess what their more after the credits finish rolling that you don't remember and It's a hell of a lot better then you would think!"

"And just how the hell would you know?" The elderly man much to Jose's surprise jumps over the remaining display case standing above Jose dressed in a camouflage jump suit with heavy leather boots. He presses the barrel of his gun, a pump action shot gun to Jose's head. "You probably never even..."

The mans head suddenly rolls off of his shoulders, his head and body spewing blood as they hit the floor. Behind the body stands Ceaser holding a scythe of sorts, looking much like a metal staff holding a small stereo at the top, what looks like waves from rippling water come out of the speakers on the stereo forming into a pointed end of a curved blade. "You alright?"

"Yeah, been better but yeah. What about his uhh.?"

"His soul was absorbed into the scythe upon death. As a Grimm reaper All souls I see and all deaths that occur around me I must collect the sou..."

Jose interrupts. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it! Now help me up." Ceaser pulls Jose off the floor. "Also, WHAT TOOK SO LONG!"

"Your welcome, besides I had to wait to attack. I would have been in his line of fire."

"You have fucking magic! Why didn't you use it!?"

"It's not working right! I tried earlier but even simple spells are harder for some reason. Just be thankful my scythe was able to come to me."

'How is that even possible by the way? The death realms aren't even open yet so that shouldn't have..."

Ceaser shrugs. "Well It isn't really mine from the realms I just kinda made a cheap replica from parts in the electronics department."

"I thought you said magic was..."

"It is it is, but I didn't use magic I used alchemy. Was a major pain but it works, not for long though. Might break after another three uses, before then I need to place the souls in a safer place."

"Then don't use it too often. Come on grab that dead jackasses gun and help me raid the rest."


End file.
